This invention relates to apparatus for aiding athletes, particularly runner, to warm inspired air in cold environments to prevent cold air damage to tracheas.
In recent years, increased attention has been given to physical exercise as a means of promoting and maintaining good health. Running or jogging in the outdoors environment is emerging as one of the most popular forms of physical exercise, since it is available to virtually everyone and requires no particular equipment or physical facilities. As the popularity of running has increased, runners and their physicians have become more aware of a respiratory problem that can arise when runners run during cold weather. The problem is known as "burned trachea" caused by large amounts of very cold air being inspired by runners and causing extreme discomfort or damage to the delicate membranes of the trachea. The solution to the problem has been viewed as finding a means for providing warmed air for inspiration in a manner which will not hinder or encumber the runner.
Various breathing devices for medical purposes have long been known. Devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,038; 2,784,714; 3,333,585; 3,490,477; 3,707,966; 3,747,598; 4,136,691; and 4,150,671 have been developed for the purpose of heating inspired air and/or introducing medicaments into the air stream. Bulky size, inefficient design and reduced air flow have made these devices impractical for use by runners and joggers.
Attempts to develop more efficient or lighter weight alternative devices, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,214 and 3,814,094 respectively, have neither addressed nor solved the unique problem facing cold weather runners. Such runners require a breathing device which is highly efficient in heat and moisture exchange, light weight, minimally restrictive of air flow, leaving the nasal passages unobstructed, and providing means for rapid dissipation of collected moisture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable heat-exchange breathing apparatus for runners and joggers, which will warm cold air, partially remoisturize inspired air and provide rapid dissipation of unusable moisture condensing from the expired air.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use orally only which is light-weight, highly efficient and has high air flow capabilities, and which will minimize the possibility of inflicting to the face or mouth of a runner in case of an accident.